


Day 9: Baking

by CampbellB1994



Series: 24 Days of OTP [10]
Category: Takin' Over the Asylum, Wilde (1997)
Genre: 24 Days of OTP, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas baking, Light Touches, M/M, Tummy Ache, sugar crash, sugar rush - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: Campbell watches as Robbie stirred the melted mixture, trying to sneakily grab the golden syrup. “That’s going to be way too much sugar for you.” Robbie tells him, sneaking it away.
Relationships: Campbell Bain/Robert "Robbie" Ross (1869-1918)
Series: 24 Days of OTP [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019182
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Day 9: Baking

This was the first Christmas that Robbie and Campbell were having together and it was only just occurring to Robbie that some of the traditions that he had would need to be changed for Campbell. “So this is what they are going to look like.” Robbie says, bringing out a recipe that he had printed off; gingerbread stained glass cookies. “How is this done?” Campbell asks, pointing to the coloured glass. “We put these sweets in the centre and they melt to make it.” Robbie explains, grabbing the bowl and scales. “Right we need to melt some things in this pan. Can you measure some of the sugar?” He asks, looking over to see the boy sucking on something. “Campbell you can’t eat the sweets. We have to use them all.” Robbie tells him, kissing the boy’s sticky lips. “Okay.” Campbell says, finding the sugar. “We need 175 grams, can you do that?” Robbie asks, as he starts to heat the butter and golden syrup in the pan. “Uh oh.” He hears Campbell say with a bit of a chuckle. Robbie looks over to see way too much sugar and the bag dropped into the bowl that sat atop the scales. “That’s okay.” Robbie moves the boy back a little, scooping some of the sugar back into the bag before adding the right amount to the pan. Campbell watches as Robbie stirred the melted mixture, trying to sneakily grab the golden syrup. “That’s going to be way too much sugar for you.” Robbie tells him, sneaking it away. “And I want you to watch this.” Robbie traps the boy into his arms as he pours the bicarbonate into the pan and makes it fizz up. “Wow!” Campbell gasps with a smile. 

“Push down.” Robbie instructs, looking to Campbell who had the cutter rest in the dough. “We need to get as much as we can.” Robbie watches whilst getting the tray ready, a little more multitasking than his usual years doing this alone but he wouldn’t want to do this alone ever again. “And now right here. We can put a hole in it.” Campbell picks up the cutter, the cut out dough staying on the surface. “Oh.” He exclaims, trying to pick at it. “I’ve got it, don’t worry.” Robbie used a knife to pick it up and onto the tray. “We’re going to cut out the middle and put one of the sweets in it. “What colour?” Campbell looks through the bowl before picking up the blue one. “I should’ve guessed.” Robbie chuckles, cutting a circle out of the centre before placing the sweet in it. “My hands are all sticky.” Campbell tells Robbie as he grabs hold of the man’s arm. “That’s okay. All the fun of baking isn’t it?” Robbie tells him, passing him the cutter. “Let's do a few more.” He encourages, turning around to wipe the sticky sugar off his arm. “We don’t need these right.” Campbell asks, mouth full of raw cookie dough. “Campbell.” Robbie sighs, keeping a smile on his face though. “We are going to cook the middles and turn them into snowmen.” He tells the younger, who swallowed the cookie dough with a cheeky smile. 

Robbie moves over to the sofa where Campbell had crashed after eating some of the sweets, a few spoonfuls of golden syrup as well as the spoonful of icing powder that he managed to sneak whilst Robbie was checking the cookies. It was safe to say that the boy had a sore stomach and to top it off a sugar crash. Campbell whines as Robbie moves his head into his lap. “You’re okay buddy.” Robbie tells him, rubbing his stomach gently. “Hurts.” Campbell grumbles in his sleep. “It’s okay.” Robbie leans down to kiss the boy’s forehead. “Maybe we’ll leave the cookies till later. Huh?” Campbell nods, turning so he could pull himself closer to Robbie and curl up into a ball. “Did you enjoy baking though?” He asks, brushing down Campbell’s hair. “It was fun.” Campbell tells the man, looking up. “I want to do it more.” He adds, playing with the material of Robbie’s shirt as his eyes start to close again. “We can do that. If you promise not to eat everything again.” Robbie smiles softly, tiptoeing fingers over the boy’s cheek as he hears a light snoring. 


End file.
